Waves
by goodvibezzzz
Summary: Fionna Mertens; pro-surfer-in-training, keeps her life balanced. But, when she meets a budding singer, with a single touch, everything starts tumbling down. Now her head starts floating up into the clouds. Her emotions are crashing...like waves. She just needs to learn how to ride them again
1. Chapter 1

**~Note~**

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfiction. I'm so excited *squeals*. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Waves : Chapter 1: Life is Good**

The sound of segulls and smell of salt penetrated the Australian coast. Hundreds, mabye thousands of people were lined up anyway. Noone cared about any of that stuff anyway. Their attention was on the blonde surfer expertly riding the clear Australian waves. As the girl finished her routine the crowd went crazy. They were clearly impressed that a girl so small and new to to the professional surfing industry did so well.

"You should see her mate, this girl is ace! The judges are gobsmacked out there.", a curly haired brunette said grinning on the phone. "Did you tell her about the A-Frame she rode?",a red head asked from her seat in the beach chair, her right foot elevated and heavily bandaged. "Gosh , no I'm asking like a galah today,it's probably this sun. Here Ambie, talk to Marcy,I'm getting a drink and some sunblock.",the brunette said to her red-headed friend Amber,rubbing her carmel colored skin complexion. "Kay Kathy.", Amber said to the brunette who was retreating into the refreshment tent.

"Hey,Ambie.",the blonde walked over to the girl's beach chair. "Hey Fi! You were awesome.",Amber said to the blonde,her hair dripping water into the sand and curling at the ends. "G'day Mate.", Kathy came over to to the group. "Hey,Kathy.",the blonde said,greeting the brunette. "Do you think I'll get 1st?",she asked,chewing on the salt-water soaked stands of hair. "Apples she'll be.",the girl smiled certainly. "I just can't wait to see my score,if I get selected for the city-wide competition we celebrate.",the blonde threw her hands over her head to dramatize the effect. "We can go to the bottle-o , have a party , get some friends.",Amber said wiggling her eyebrows and shaking her shoulders.,making Fionna blush. "I'm a surfer not a hooker. I need to focus on winning this championship so I can pay for college,not getting laid, Ambie.",Fionna said. "Remember the last time Fi had some Amber Fluid?",Kathy asked, making her and Amber laugh and Fionna scowl.

"Damn,you fall down the steps while singing the Spongebob Theme Song and your labeled for life.",Fionna threw her hands over her red splotchy face and kicked the sand at Amber,getting some in her mouth. "That was cold man.",the girl said gravely, and throwing a juice box at Fionna which she caught and sipped with a satisfied smirk. "Whateves Spondgebob.", Amber said grinning.

"Doyou want to break your other arm?"Fionna asked holding up her tatto clad arm and raising her blonde eyebrow suggestively. "Whatever you say Chris Anderson.",Amber grinned sheepishly makeing both of the arguing girls laugh and Kathy stand there clearly confused. "He's an American Basketball player. ",Fionna explained. Kathy rolled her hazel eyes and tugged Fionna's tattoo-free arm , guiding her to the front of the beach. "This is where the scores are drawn.",Kathy yelled over the excitement drew over the crowd. "Kathy was in the competition too. She was yearning for 2nd place which got all of the girly shit, as Fionna thought. Every year in Australia was a world-wide competition in surfing.

First Prize earned 10,000 dollars and a scholarship to Harvard University. Second Place won 5,000 dollars and a trip to Milan,Italy for four and a fashion show box seat tickets. Third place won, well Fionna didn't know what you'd get with third place. And she never wanted to find out. "Fionna Fionna Mertens Score; 9.5.",a deep voice boomed from the intercom, making Fionna beam with pride. She loved surfing. Not like petty girls loved shoes or the president loved his country, but she'd rather die than never surf again. When her parents died, surfing is what helped her get out of depression. When she wakes up the sole thing that is on her mind is to get the suit on and get to the bay. And she had Kathy to thank for that. Kathy was the one that taught her how to surf. It was her first summer break in Australia

***FlashBack***

**Ten year old Fionna sat with her brother, making a sandcastle. She squinted her eyes at the sunlight, it was at least 80 degrees that day. "Fi, what's that girl over there doing?", 8 year old Finn asked tugging on a cloth bear hat he found in a Outback Gift Shop. "U dunno, hey dad what's that girl over there doing?",Fionna asked her father who was deeply immensed in a book. "It's surfing. ",her dad said, ruffling Fionna's already messy hair.,"Too late pops the deeds already done.",Fionna said pointing to a giggling Finn. "The new board is an ace .",the girl who was surfing came over to her. "Great Katherine, thanks for trying it out for me. By the way, this is my daughter Fionna. He pointed to the girl staring in awe at 13 year old Kathy. "How'd you do that?",she asked in bewilderment. "Easy mate. Want me to teach ya?",Kathy asked "Um, yeah!",she screamed fist pumping the air. "Cool, you wanna come Finn?" ,she asked her brother. "The ocean is filled with crazy messed up junk man, no thanks.",Finn said shaking his head, his long blonde hair flowing out of the hat.**

Fionna sighed. That day way the best day in her life. Her thoughts were suddenly halted when she felt a shoulder push her out the way. "Guess she can't think as good ad they say she could surf.",a dark haired girl said, before two girls behind her automatically laughed their heads off. "Burn.", a girl with purple streaks said . "Did you rub shit in your hair.",Kathy asked. "No that's just their shitty attitudes. ",Fionna said. "How you feel?",the girls said in unison before chest-bumping and holding their chests. "Listen slow stuff I'm going to say it slow. Drop. Out. Of. The. Competition. Or. Die. Of. Embarrassment.",a olive skinned Italian girl said before all of the girl walked into a straight line and walked away.

"Talk about a bitch parade.", Fionna said, before spitting on the sand. "Come on,lets celebrate!",Kate threw her hands over her head and ran off. "Last one there has to clean up the party mess!",Kathy screamed.

"Get a broom boo-boo!",Fionna laughed and ran with all of her might, laughing.

* * *

"This barbie will be the ace. It's a bloody oath. ", Kathy said . Soon a tall, slender man walke toward them. He had long silvery hair that carlessly flew in front of his eyes, covering his huge brown eyes. "Mike!", Kathy screamed in excitement, as she dropped the shopping bags and ran to the lean guy in excitement, tripping a few times on the way to him. His eyes brightened in excitment as he picked up Kathy and spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss. "Barf alert.", Finn said, his beanie falling as he tried to balance a huge speacker. "Amber giggled like a fourth grade valentine as she planted a kiss on Finn's cheek. Finn turned as red as her hair. He stumbled arojnd a bit trying to regain his composure, before he ended up slamming the speaker on the ground. "Lets have entertainment here.", Finn said sheepishly.

Fionna rolled her eyes and continued setting up the food tent.

* * *

The party was in full blast. "How does Kathy know all of these people.?", Amber asked. "I bet half of these people don't even know her, we did throw it in a public beach. Fionna shrugged as she looked at Amber and Finn sitting there, blushing, awkwardly. Fionna sighed . "You guys don't have to stay with me, you can go, eat each other's face or something. "Really , we're fine.", Amber said smiling an unconvincing smile. "Hey Finn, they hooked up the movie.", a guy ran over to Finn and Amber. "You sure you'll be OK?", Amber asked. "Yeah.", Fionna said. "What happened to staying with her?",Finn asked. "I love her and all, but i love Heat Signature. Plus my good leg is getting tired.", Amber explained, the wind blowing in front of her face.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I know I'm not the party kind of person, in fact I really don't go to parties if i don't know anyone there. I reallt don't have time to "party" anyway, I need to be in Kathy's workout room at home, exercising. But, Amber and Kathy insisted. I think it was just an excuse excuse for them to get drunk and bang their boyfriends. I glanced at the beer next to my hand, resting on the food tent tent table. But what if I was wrong? What if I really was uptight? I thought about it for a minute and decided to give it a try. I grabbed the beer, closed my eyes and chugged it down. The taste burned in my mouth and tasted like stale pennies, but I felt slightly calmer. I decided to give it a go and took another one.

By the time i was finished, I was slumping behind a cooler and surrounded around empty beer bottles. My vision was slightly blurrled and distorted but I still managed to get up.I stumbled around, pushing some people by accident until I knocked into a face full of boob. "Looks like the newbie's having trouble.", the girl from earlier said, blocking my way from moving. "Suck a dick.", I said before throwing up on her. The girl practically fainted. I used that opportunity to push her out of the way and walked, well stumbled to the front of the crowd. I stood up and saw a pair of hazelnut-colored eyes staring right at me. "His brownish eyes crinkled in a smirk as my cheeks,slowly turned red. His mouth opened to speack, and his words came out like silk. "We are Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings and we've come to rock your world.". Then they started.

I get on with life as a singer,  
I'm a wild kinda person.  
I like singing and writing.  
I like to contemplate You.  
But when I start to daydream,  
My mind turns straight to You.

Oh oh oh!

_Sometimes I look at you tnd I look into your eyes,  
I notice the way I think about you with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's You making my life worthwhile._

I like to use words like 'sexy' and 'funny.'  
I like to use words about You.  
But when I stop my talking,  
My mind turns straight to you.

Oh oh oh!

_Sometimes I look at you and I look into your eyes,  
I notice the way I think about you with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's You making my life worthwhile.  
_

But when left alone,  
My mind turns straight to Me.

Oh oh oh!

_Sometimes I look at you and I look into your eyes,  
I notice the way I think about you with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's You making my life worthwhile_

_I hate world and love._  
_But I just think back to you,_  
_And I'm happy once again._

_Oh oh oh! _

I turned redder than I've been in a long time. I guess that was the last song,because they got off the stage and recieved an ovation. I walked away and tripped over a stray piece of plywood and into a pair of creamy, olive colored arms. I managed to get out a "Hey." , I think, but I couldn't hear anything past my beating heart. Shit. How did I get myself into this mess. "Hey, you look sick, are you OK?", he asked brushing a stray piece of hair from his perfectly aligned face. He had ink black hair that was styled messily. He was at least 6'4 and had on a black tank top and a pair of baggy jeans. A pair of blood red Vans were on his feet. According to my stae, I guess he thought I was too intoxicated to answer and hoisted me over his shoulder and put me on a bllod red bike. "Hold on.", was the last thing I heard, as I lazily slung my hands over his torso, and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, you like? By the way Kathy is Australian. (Trying something new here peeps, stay with me) She still has carmely skin though. If you didn't get it yet, Kathy=Cake, Amber=Flame Princess. I made her pretty chill though. Amber broke her foot in a skate boarding accident. Finn's scared of the water. I love how I made Marshall. Fionna's not a girly girl. She has TATTOOS. I'll explain why she got them later in the story. **

**Review and you get a cupcake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waves: Chapter 2: Meeting Marshall **

Fionna woke up in a distorted blur. She felt a strong elastic band on the tip of her nose, and immediately snapped her eyes open. She lifted her head, glancing at the electric alarm clock which read 12:49. How did she sleep through the daily training? She then realized her settings. Instead of her sky blue and white decor,she realized she was in a ash grey room with black decor and a navy blue comforter. Her nose cringled in disgust as she saw a plaid pair of boxers. She threw it across the room. She stood up, relieved she was still in last night's clothes and walked out of the room finding a ladder instead of steps. She found an ebony-haired teen, sitting on the floor watching _Paranormal Activity 2 _and devouring a crate of strawberries.

Fionna's position from the living room was unseen and she patted her the lower calf of her skinny jeans. She pulled out a small pocket knife and inched her way toward the living room. She ambushed the teenager, holding the dagger to his throat while he remained unfazed. He calmly flipped her arms, landing her on a tattered red couch. She clenched her teeth in pain and stood up, rubbing her bum. She took the dagger and traced a pattern with her dagger at the edge of his ear, trying her best to scare him.

"So your up.", the teen said, smiling a crooked smile, before plopping a strawberry in his mouth. "Who are you and where am I?", she said , putting the kid in a head lock. "Easy girlie, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Marshall. ", he said. Fionna blushed a deep red. "D-don't call me Girlie.", she studdered letting his head go and slumping next to him on the ground. "Looks like blondie's got a soft spot.", Marshall said grinning, making the girl blush deeper.

"Dont, call me that either, my name's Fionna.", she said sneering and crossing her arms over her chest.. "Cool Fionna. Fionna. Fee-Oh-Na. ", he said, his eyes glued to the screen. "Kathy told me you'd be difficult.", he said relaxed. "What? Kathy put you up to this?", Fionna said, her sapphire blue eyes squinting in anger. She pulled out her IPhone from her pocket and dialed Kathy's number.

* * *

Kathy squealed as she was getting chased by her boyfriend, down the beach house hallway. He scooped her up and blew on her stomach making her giggle and squeal. He carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter as if she was a baby. She looked into his pale grey eyes and they started kissing passionately. Then a ring was heard. Kathy groaned and answered the phone. "Hello?", she said irritably.

_"Kathy, who the fuck did you get to kidnap me?", _Fionna screamed

Kathy sighed, she knew, Fionna would flip.

_He didn't KIDNAP you, dummy. You had the wobbly boot on and I couldn't find Amber,I think she went with Finn, Mike's parents left for the weekend and-",_ Kathy, said,poking Mike in the stomach flirtingly.

_"O.K. , don't need to hear this.", _Fionna blushed red, sitting on the glass coffee table, blocking the T.V. puposely annoying Marshall.

_"Whatever, Kathy pick me up.", _Fionna asked, grinning at Marshall's upset face going into the kitchen.

_"Stay there, for the day, Mike dosen't leave until 8", _Kathy pleaded.

_"No, I will not stay into someone's house that I don't know. That's messed up.", _Fionna pouted, laying her back on the glass table.

_"Well, you have no choice because Amber can't drive and I'm busy.", _Kathy said sassily before hanging up the phone.

" Man trying to get her to have fun is like, PULLING CHOMPERS.", Kathy stressed. Mike didn't say anything just blinked and nodded his head and continued kissing Kathy.

* * *

"UGGh.", Fionna said, rolling off of the table. "Yo Marco, you got some showers in this joint?", Fionna screamed. Marshall came out of the kitchen, brushing chip dust off of his hands. " It's _Marshall _girlie, and, you gotta go behind the ladder.", she said, chewing. "Don't call me girlie.", she said venomously. Marshall grinned. " Whatever you say girlie.", he said grinning. "By the way, here.", Marshall said, handing Fionna a pair of grey shorts and a sleeveless_ Paramore_ shirt. "Where'd you get these clothes from?", she asked suspiciously. "From a homicide victim. It had a little blood in it when I got it but its all cool now.", Marshall said, leaning back in a recliner. Fionna immediately dropped the clothes and her moth dropped open in shock. Marshall started laughing hystericialy. "Nah I'm just kidding, it's my ex's." , he said grinning. "Douche.", she said before going into the bathroom.

~TIME SKIP~

Fionna walked out of the bathroom and sat on a plastic seat. She felt a pair of eyes on her and immediarely turned around to find Marshall's eyes on her, wide in amazement. "What?", Fionna asked. "Those tattoos. They're sick!", he said in awe. "Thanks.", Fionna said pridefully. She loved her tattoos like they were her children. "How many do you have?", he asked . "Like 20, I don't know.", Fionna said. "I have two on my fingers, one on my wrist and like 17 on my arm.", she said pointing to every one. "She pointed to the mustache on her finger, the quote: 'SHHH' on her other finger, the cross on her wrist, the snakes on her arm, her favorite song verse on her shoulder, The roses, and the gun bullet which read 'I'D DIE FOR YOU'. "Why'd you get them.'', he asked. Fionna opened her mouth then closed it abruptly. "I just met you, I'm not going to tell you my life story. ", she narrowed her eyes at Marshall, and looked back at the television, which wasn't on. "When you came in here, I was going to ask you what you wanted to watch.", he said. "Let's watch _Possessed. ", _she said. "Cool, I got that one on BOOTLEGGED.", he screamed, running out the room, like a small child going downstairs on Christmas making Fionna smirk. "_No, Fionna, he's the enemy. He's awful. And extremely stupid. And messy." _, she thought, picking up a blanket and finding a _Playboy issue. _"Hey, I'm back. Bet you missed me.", he said, while Fionna rolled her eyes. "Play the movie dumb butt.", she said.

"Fine, excuse me for trying to have a conversation.", he said before slumping back into his recliner. "He turned on the movie and found a blonde driving crazily down the streets. "I love this movie!", Fionna yelled grinning, straightening up. The oldies music turned on and a huge green sign apperared on the screen that read '_Clueless_' . Marshall groaned and leaned back. "What Marshall? Don't you want to learn about the woman nature?", she grinned at Marshall's bored face. He looked at her with a dull expression, making Fionna laugh. "Yeah, this movie sucks.", Fionna said flipping off the T.V. and stared at Marshall. "So, what your finally ready to talk. What do you want?", Marshall said suspiciously. Fionna sighed. "You have a car right?", she asked. "Yeah, sure, why?", he said, looking at her. "I need a ride to the beach.", she said, looking at him with pleading eyes. He looked at her, then sighed. "Sure, but you have to drop that bad ass attitude. It's bumming me out.", he said. Fionna mocked shock. "I do not! I actually, enjoy your company.". Marshall threw a pillow at Fionna which hit her hace and the impact made her fall from the plastic seat. "And you wonder why I find you so 'charming'.", Fionna said her voice dripping with sarcasm. " And _I _wonder why you don't have a boyfriend.", Marshall countered. "Fionna turned beet red. ''Are you going to drive me or not?", she asked, looking up to him, her blue eyes glistening in rage. "Sure, whatever blondie.", Marshall growled before grabbing his glowered at Marshall. "I thought you said you had a car.", she said through gritted teeth, looking at Marshall's red motorcycle. "You didn't seem to mind last night.", he said, smirking at Fionna's slightly pale face. "I am not getting on that death wish.", Fionna said. Marshall shrugged. "Then your not going, I guess.", he said. Fionna looked warily at the motorcycle. She took a deep breath. "Fine, where's the helmet. " Marshall grinned. He threw a black helmet which Fionna caught. "You better have insurance _Marshall._", she said sitting on the back. "Hold on.", he said.

* * *

Fionna steeped onto the boardwalk, breathing in the fresh sea air. "Well, are you coming?", she asked before laughing, as she ran to a little shack. "Hi Steven!", she greeted a hunky blonde, cleaning up surf boards. "Fionna! Steven happy to see you!", he greeted her, enveloping her in a hug, spinning the girl in a circle. Steven caught a glance of Marshall with his helmet in his hand, and leaning on a sign in the grassy area of the beach that read '_Stay off of the Grass' _. "Who that Fionna?", he asked, rubbing his huge muscles defensively. "No, Steven, he's Kathy's friend.", she said, holding his fists and looking up to him with her wide sapphire blue eyes. "O.K. , Steven no hurt Kathy friend.", Steven smiled a toothy grin.

"So, do you have a board I can borrow for an couple of hours.", she asked. "Steven only has one board left. Steven sorry.", he held his head in shame. "It's fine Steven, bring it out.", Fionna beamed at the natural, child-like nature from her oldest friend. Steven walked into the wooden shack and pulled out a blue surfboard with a bunny on the front. Fionna cringed. It was really ugly, uglier than she expected. But hey, a surfboard is a surfboard. She thanked Steven and walked tp Marshall. "You can leave if you want it's 8:30 your little 'babysitting expedition' is over. ", she said.

Marshall shrugged. "That would give you too much pride, don't you think? You got to make me watch _Clueless, _I had to drive you an hour to the beach, and I never got to finish watching my movie. You know what? I will stay here. So do your little beach thing, bunny.", Marshall grinned in pride of Fionna's flushed face. "Whatever.", Fionna said, narrowing her eyes and running to the beach to begin to surf.

* * *

**~Note~**

**So did you like it?**

**I'm going to have a contest.**

**One of the readers could find their line spoken by one of the characters. You'll see this (!) around the quote. Example: (!) Jane kicked Bob in the stomach. "That's for killing Robin.", she said venomously.(!) **

**BTW Marceline is in this story. LSP is the girl with purple streaks, and the Lollipop Girl is the Italian one with the bob. Obviously, Marshall's ex gf is Ashley, the leader of the bitch squad. I bet half of you guys already knew that. Mike= Lord Monomichrome**

**Any questions, comments, requests? The PM box is up there /\ and the review is down there \/ . didn't make these buttons for no reason peeps.**

**USE THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waves: Chapter 3: Old Friends, Sleepovers, and Job Opportunities**

Fionna quietly closed the door to the beach house, accomplishing in making little to no noise. She took off her sandy flip flops and put her green backpack on a wooden chair, pricking her finger on a piece of thimble. She winced and pulled out the piece of stray wood. Her feet padded against the wood floors. She turned on a light, dimming it to not wake up Kathy. She saw a figure near the banister and grabbed the closest thing to her. She flicked the light closest to the banister, finding an ebony haired girl with olive skin. "Marceline?", she said in disbelief, and in excitement. "Hello, Miss. City-Wide-Surfer. ", she said , sitting upside down on the banister, her arms hanging lamely. "I thought you were a burglar.", she said, relaxing her tense muscles. "So you were going to attack me with a portable vacuum?", Marceline asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Fionna blushed a deep red and dropped the tiny vacuum. "Kathy hid my bat.", she shrugged. " They're upstairs.", Marceline said. "Thanks for the money Fi, just in time for bad PJ Friday.", she said gesturing to her red footie pajamas and black bats with fake vampire teeth. Marceline then smirked and grabbed a bowl of popcorn that was resting on the side table under the banister. She flipped onto the floor and walked into the carpeted upstairs, into the door with a sign that read "Kathy's room". Fionna grinned then ran upstairs.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Fionna plopped down between Marceline and Amber grabbing a handful of popcorn from the yellow bowl in the middle of the circle. "So, what are we doing?", Fionna asked, a pair of bunny ears from her footie flopping in her face. She was wearing a pale blue footie that was decorated in little bunnies. The footie was connected to a hood which had two pairs of bunny ears at the top. "Playin' truth or dare.", Amber said, in a mouthful of hot wings, spritzing hot sauce, getting some on her red tank top, with millions of ruffles, resembling fire. "Kathy was scratching her curly hair, taking off her headband with tiny brown and white cat ears in the top. "Truth or Dare Fi?", Kathy asked. "Dare me baby.'', Fionna exclaimed, slapping Kathy's knee. "Amber's green eyes grew wide in excitement and she grinned an even grin. She whispered something in Kathy's ear. "Bonza, your dare is a four part thing. First, you have to let us put this blindfold on you 'n' you cannot open your eyes until we say so.", Kathy said, placing a white bandana over the blonde's eyes.

**~Time Skip (Fionna's POV)~**

After a long, and extremely boring couple of hours, the bandana was finally lifted from my eyes. There in the mirror was a blonde girl with blonde hair,curled in carresing waves down her back. She had thick, dark lashes, making her eyes pop out and her lips were a girly pink. "Haha, very funny guys.", Fionna said, standing up and reaching for a damp washcloth. Kathy grabbed her wrist, and looked into Fionna's blue eyes. "I don't think so love, the dare is that you have to look like that for a month. ", she said smiling. "Your not serious.", Fionna said,her face redenning . "Yup, unless you want to break your 7 year record of never breaking a dare.", Amber said, squrting hot sauce into her smiled. She remembered the first time they played Truth or Dare.

**~Flashback~**

**Eleven-year-old Fionna chewed on some Trident gum. Fionna and Amber had their eyes on thirteen-year-old Kathy, while twelve-year-old Marceline sat bored munching on sfrawberries. "So, first we are-", Kathy started but, was cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone looked at Fionna who sighed hesitantly and waalked to the door, opening it revealing ten-year-old Finn and his little side-kick, Iggy who was also Amber's nine-year-old brother. "Hello ladies, thanks for bringing us to the party.", a sheepish Finn said before waltzing over to the circle of girls, squezzing himself between Marceline and Amber. Finn smiled shepishly at Amber, wiggling his ears, making Amber giggle. Iggy winked at Kathy, making the girl turn a uncomfortable shade of purple, despite her carmel skin.**

**"Out!", Fionna yelled, pinching the skin in the back of her neck, making the boy wince. "OK, OK I'm going, but this is my room too you know!", he protested, folding his arms over his chest. "Not tonight.", Fionna said matter- of- factly. She gave Iggy a death glare and he quickly scampered out of the room.**

**"Before Finn annoyingly interrupted us, I was going to ask if anyone wanted to play truth or dare. It'll be ace. But no backing out of your truths or dares. ",Kathy said. "Cool.",Amber said, nodding her head. "Whateves.",Marceline grumbled. "Sorry guys, by bro's such a butt.",Fionna said, joining the group of girls. "It is his room too you know.",Amber mumbled, chewing on a strand of her red hair. "What?", Marceline questioned, finally showing some emotions, raising a dark eyebrow. "Mabye we should let Finn back in. It is his room too.",Amber said her voice wavering. "Why would you agree with Finn? It's Fi-oh I kniw why. Amber has a crush on Finn. ,Marceline teased. "NO I DON'T YOU DIRTY LIAR!",Amber screamed, turning a deep shade of red. "Then why are you blushing?", Fionna asked, flicking Amber's red nose. "Gross Ambie, he's like a 2.5.",Fionna crinkled her nose in disgust, earning looks of confusion from everyone but the madly blushing Amber. "You rate your brother? That's messed up man.",Marceline said,giving out a short laugh. **

**"I do not! He rates himself,I just counter.",Fionna said sheepishly smiling a goofy grin. Kathy rolled her eyes and returned her attention back on Amber. "Truth or Dare Amber?", Kathy asked. "Truth.", She responded confidently. "Do you have a crush on Finn?", Kathy asked. "Date.", Amber's voice wavered as she shifted uncomfortably. "I dare you to tell the truth, do you like Finn?, Marceline smiled triumphantly at her word play. "Fine I do! Now stop bullying me about it.", Amber pouted a faint pink returning to the girl's cheeks. The girls yelled in triumph of Amber revealing her love for Finn.**

** "Told you out would work.", Fionna smiled triumphantly. "What? You planned this? ",Amber yelled, her face turning a deep shade of red. "Yup. I wanted you to admit it so we can stop being confused when you and Finn flirt it up.", Fionna said wiggling her eyebrows, earning a shove from the redhead. "Truth or Dare Fionna?", Amber asked. "Dare.",Fionna answered." I dare you to cut your hair.", Amber said eith an evil grin. The two girls gasped as Fionna lingered her long locks. "Dude That's sick.", They heard a voice say at the door. "Hey, but i told you she liked you you womanizer.",a voice heard from the door. Fionna rolled her eyes and opened the door finding Finn and his trouble making friend Jake.**

** He was Kathy's age and went to the sibling's school. Jake was known to mess with little kids and steal their bikes, or take their lunch money. He had a little gang with all of the other trouble making seventh graders; Gardeth the school's pretty boy, the twins which Fionna couldnt put her finger on their names, and the school bully, Tiffany. Jake looked into into the room, his eyes resting on Kathy. He winked at the girl then continued looking at the girls, He spotted Marceline and then an uncomfortable look came across him. "Let's go man, .", he said before standing up from a hallway chair and sauntering downstairs. "Do you think it's this new hair?", Kathy grinned after he left,a fresh blush on her face, as she walked to Fionna's mirror.**

**~Flashback~**

"I finally got you back from all of these years.", Amber taunted grinning at Fionna's horrified face. "Whatever it's late anyway.", Fionna said, glancing at the clock that red 1:37 and turning off Kathy's lamp. "Night, guys.", she mumbled before entering a dreamless sleep.

Fionna woke up to all of the girls packing up their sleeping bags. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty.", Amber taunted at Fionna's new look which earned her a face full of pillow. "The violence this morning is impeccable!", Amber exclaimed before walking downstairs. "Later guys, I need to get to my job. Hello Starbucks.", Amber said unenthusiasticly. "I'm out too, gotta get to the motel. ", Marceline said. "How about you stay with me?,Fionna asked. "No thanks love, mabye next week,the manager is hawt.", Marceline winked before leaving the room."Speaking of money, how are you going to raise you attending fee for the surf competition?,"Kathy asked, belly flopping onto her pillow.

"We need a job?", Fionna exclaimed. "Where did this we stuff come from. You need a job, I need to go shopping for some clothes for your dare.", Kathy said. "Give me a ride downtown.", Fionna begged. "Drive yourself.", Kathy rolled her eyes. "I can't, my lisence is suspended after I drove Amber home from the bar, and she threw a rock into someone's car who was playing _Call me Mabye_ . ", Fionna explained sighing. "Aww, sorry love here.", Kathy cooed giving her friend a hug before leaving the room. "What is this?", Fionna asked, looking down at the coin, her friend planted in her hand. "It's a bus token!", Kathy yelled, before slamming the front door.

Fionna sighed and wiped the sweat off her fae. She's been searching for hours for a job, and noone's avalible. She sighed and decided to give up. "I guess I'll just use some of the money dad left behind.", Fionna mumbled. She stepped aboard the bus and plugged in her earphones, closing her eyes and letting her body flow with the music.

**Still Into You by, Paramore**

Can't count the years on one hand  
that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
we sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
and one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
and even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby not a day goes by  
that I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

Fionna mouthed the words to the song, catching the eye if an old lady. "Look lady, I had a bad day, you got a problem? Come at me!",Fionna growled. She closed her eyes again, before feeling the bus jerk forward. She ended up face first into the glass of the window. She rubbed her nose and looked up, seeing a local K-Mart Then she saw a there was a sign on the window of the K-Mart that read _ Help Wanted._ Fionna grabbed her backpack and ran off the bus, that was in traffic. "Thank you!", she yelled, before leaving the bus.

"So, Miss. Mertens, why do you want this job?" and old man asked in his late fifties asked, adjusting his glasses. "I need money sir.",Fionna said slowly, looking at the man's name tag which read " Barry Jones: Senior Manager. The man's lips formed into a tight line "OK then. It says here that you worked part time at McDonalds in California, is that correct?", he asked. "Yes, when I was sixteen. The burger life wasn't for me.",she said simply. "Mind me for asking, but why do you need the money for this part time job. Young people like you usually don't apply for stores like this accept for a reason. " he sid, taking off his glassess and rubbing his forehead looking into Fionna's blue eyes. "Porn and cocaine.", She looked deep into the man's alarmed grey eyes, then laughed. "No, I'm kidding,I need it for this surfing competition.", Fionna said, pulling out the flyer for the worldwide surfing competition, from her back pocket. "Honest.", She added.

"OK, , you are lucky we are desperate for this job to be filled. You will be scanning and bagging at minimum wage for, 10 dollars a hour. You start tomorrow, and the manager will give you your uniform. "Thank you sir, you wont regret it.",Fionna said with false sarcasm . Luckily, Barry didn't hear her. _Great. 10 dollars an hour. I might as well as look for money in the cracks of the sidewalk. " _Fionna thought as shs walked into a room with the door labed Manager. She opened the door to find an ebony haired teen eoth dhaggy dark hair wearing a dark blue polo that read Manager and a pair of skinny jeans. "So, you must be the new bagger, I'm Marshall, your boss.",Marshall walked over to an opened .mouth Fionna. "Oh my glob.",Fionna said, still in shock. Marshall blinked in confusion then in recognition of Fionna's blonde hair. "Fionna is that you?", Marshall asked. "No, it's Celine, of course is me Marshall.", Fionna rolled her eyes in agrivation "That's Mr. Boss man to you.", He said with a smile.


End file.
